dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: Man of Steel (Community DCCU)
' Superman: Man of Steel' is an American superhero film based on the DC Comics character Superman. It is the first film in the Community DC Cinematic Universe, starring Armie Hammer as Clark Kent / Superman, Alison Brie as Lois Lane, Michael Keaton as Lex Luthor, Ali Larter as Mercy Graves, and Tony Revolori as Jimmy Olsen. Plot In the year 1986, a married couple is driving home on a lone country road. The wife notices a beautiful meteor shower in the sky. They stop and stare in awe, when suddenly, a large UFO crashes down in the nearby fields, causing a large explosion that nearly knocks their truck on it side. They are okay, and the husband tells the wife to stay back while he goes to investigate. He finds a large crater, and at the bottom is a metallic blue pod, with a big red S on the front. He touches the S, and accidentally causes the pod to open. He is shocked to see, sitting snug inside the pod, a crying baby. He takes it out, holding it in his arms as his wife runs over. She stares at it, and looks up at her husband, amazed. Meanwhile, in the Arctic, a much larger spacecraft has crashed on Earth. An expedition crew arrives to explore the inside of the massive ship, lead by a young Lex Luthor. In the city of Metropolis, 31 years later, mild-mannered Clark Kent is walking to the Daily Planet, a TV news network where he has just started working, and is on the phone with his mother, Martha Kent. He sees people running, and hears an explosion. He turns the corner and sees a huge cloud of dust. He hangs up, and runs into a nearby back alley. He looks around, making sure nobody is watching, and flies up into the sky. A man is crushed under a piece of debris, calling for help. He struggles, until somebody lifts the piece of debris up off of him. He looks up, and sees Superman standing above him, holding the piece of debris above his head. Superman drops the debris, grabs the man, and flies him to some nearby paramedics. Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane arrives on the scene with young cameraman Jimmy Olsen, just in time to spot Superman, saving some innocent bystanders. Lois is amazed, and Jimmy films the whole thing. Lois looks to Jimmy, and tells him they have just got the first clear and up close footage of Superman. Sixth months later, Metropolis is still recovering from the Centennial Park bombing, and Superman is still hailed as a hero. LexCorp CEO, Lex Luthor, makes a press conference, announcing his company will be partnering with the city to help rebuild, unveiling his plans to turn Metropolis into a technologically-advanced "city of the future" and wowing the audience. At the Daily Planet, Clark flies into an empty room through the window, his Superman costume still visible under his shirt. He buttons up his shirt, closes the window, and walks out into the hall, where he sees Lois talking to the Daily Planet editor-in-chief Perry White. Lois tells Perry that she's sick of constantly having to report on Superman, but Perry tells Lois that she should be proud of being the first reporter to capture clear footage of the world-famous hero. Lois turns around and runs into Clark, dropping her papers. Clark awkwardly apologizes, and helps her pick them up. He attempts to ask her out to lunch but she walks away, ignoring him. Jimmy Olsen walks over to Clark, and tells him that ladies should be dying to get with a guy in his shape. At the LexCorp Tower, Lex Luthor is sitting in his office, when his assistant Mercy Graves walks in with Mayor Schuster. They discuss LexCorp's plans for turning Metropolis into a safer, more advanced city, with Mayor Schuster questioning Luthor's invasive surveillance technology, which he sees as an invasion of citizens' privacy. Schuster pushes Lex over the edge when he claims that the presence of Superman makes all these security measures obsolete anyways. Luthor snaps on Schuster, ranting about how Superman, a dangerous alien vigilante, cannot be trusted to protect the people of Earth. Schuster calls Luthor a madman, and tells him his plans for the city are scrapped. Schuster leaves, and Luthor turns to look out his window, watching in disgust as Superman flies over the city, waving to the people below. Superman swoops down, grabs a man crossing the street, and saves him just before a car runs him over. The man thanks Superman, who puts him down safely, tells him goodnight, and flies off. Superman arrives back at his apartment, and takes off his costume, going back to his alter ego of Clark Kent. He checks his phone, and hears a voicemail from his mother Martha, telling him his father John has just had a heart attack. Clark immediately flies out the window, quickly arriving at the hospital all the way in Smallville, Kansas. He is relieved to hear his father is okay, and talks with him in the hospital room. John tells Clark that there's something he's always kept secret from him, and hands him a strange device resembling a computer chip, with alien lettering on it. Later, Clark arrives back in Metropolis, and looks at the chip. Realizing it isn't compatible with any Earth technology, he puts it in his drawer. In his home, Mayor Schuster is sleeping with his wife, when he hears a knock on his door. He heads downstairs and answers it, seeing Mercy Graves. He asks her what she wants, and she pulls out a syringe, stabbing it into his neck. She injects him with a poisonous chemical specially developed by LexCorp, and leaves. His wife runs down the stairs, only to see him on the floor, foaming at the mouth. The next morning, Schuster is pronounced dead, with the cause of his death still uncertain. Lex Luthor releases a press statement, wishing the best to Schuster's family. Lois Lane is interviewing Schuster's wife for the Daily Planet, and brings up Luthor's statement. Schuster's wife is confused, as he told her all about his unpleasant meeting with Luthor. At the Planet, Clark is in the break room, when Jimmy walks in. Jimmy asks him if he's tried talking to Lois again, and Clark tells him that he's over it. Jimmy tells Clark that she's talked about him before, and he thinks she might like him back. Just then, Lois walks in, and tells Jimmy what Schuster's wife said about Luthor. Clark overhears this, and finds it suspicious. The next day, Lex Luthor announces he will be running for mayor of Metropolis. Lois attends his campaign speech, and is even more suspicious. She walks up to him afterwards and asks him a few questions about Mayor Schuster. Luthor says that Mayor Schuster was a great man, but now that he's gone, it's time for Metropolis to enter a new age. While Schuster let alien vigilantes control the people, Luthor plans on keeping the citizens of Metropolis as safe as possible. Nearby, Clark is eavesdropping with his super-hearing. Shortly after, Clark bumps into Jimmy, and asks him if he would like to help out with some top secret investigating. The next day, Lex Luthor holds a meeting at LexCorp, where he tells the board members that the time for their "city of the future" is now. He reveals that he plans to create this high-tech new Metropolis with use of alien technology a LexCorp expedition group discovered out in the Arctic back in the 80's. One of the board members tells Lex that his plan to completely eliminate all crime with constant and heavy surveillance boarders on being Orwell's nightmare. Luthor seems to take the criticism, but after the meeting confronts the man and lets him know that he is fired from the company. As a tour guide takes some citizens throughout the LexCorp Tower, two of them, Clark and Jimmy, sneak away from the rest of the group and snoop throughout the building. Clark spots Lex Luthor heading into a room with Mercy Graves, and has Jimmy take a picture of them. They are stopped by some guards, and kicked out of the building for being in a private area. Clark tells Jimmy not to tell anybody about it, and Jimmy says that Clark has his word. Elsewhere, Lois meets with police officer Dan Turpin, and talks him into accessing the traffic surveillance footage from the night Schuster died. Turpin says he'll analyze the footage and notify Lane if he finds anything suspicious, but he also warns her of digging around in business that isn't her own. Later that night, Superman returns to the Tower, and uses his X-ray vision and super-hearing to spy from afar. He locates Luthor inside the building, and sees he is talking to some employees about the fateful Arctic expedition all those years ago, and how it wasn't until these past few years that he was actually able to understand the technology he discovered. Clark notices that the tech resembles the pod he came to Earth in, and realizes it must also be from his homeworld. Once all the employees have left the building, Superman shuts down the power in LexCorp Tower with his heat vision, and secretly infitrates the building. He gets into Luthor's secret files, and finds the coordinates of the Arctic spacecraft. He is once again caught by guards, including Mercy Graves, who open fire on him despite his warnings. The bullets simply bounce off of Superman and ricochet all across the room. One of them nearly hits Mercy but Superman manages to catch it in his hand. He drops the bullet to the ground, and flies off out the window. Mercy is left speechless. In her apartment, Lois Lane recieves an email from Dan Turpin, containing footage of an unidentified woman entering and leaving Schuster's house only a few moments before his time of death. Turpin tells her that this footage was incredibly hard to find, almost as if somebody was trying to hide it. More to be added... Cast *Armie Hammer - Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Alison Brie - Lois Lane *Tony Revolori - Jimmy Olsen *Michael Keaton - Lex Luthor *Ali Larter - Mercy Graves *Danny Glover - Perry White *David Harbour - Dan Turpin *Tommy Lee Jones - John Kent *Sally Field - Martha Kent *Jeff Bridges - Jor-El *Marc McClure - Mayor Schuster Gallery Armie hammer superman.PNG|Superman Alison brie.PNG|Lois Lane Revolori.PNG|Jimmy Olsen Michael keaton lex luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor Larter graves.PNG|Mercy Graves Perry glover.PNG|Perry White Harbhop.jpg|Dan Turpin Tommy lee jones pa kent.PNG|John Kent Martha kent field.PNG|Martha Kent HIGHFATHER.jpg|Jor-El marc mcclure.PNG|Mayor Schuster Warsuit.jpg|Lex Luthor's Warsuit Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Community DCCU Category:Films Category:Unfinished